


钟鹏的十篇日记  第三篇

by neko_naiping



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_naiping/pseuds/neko_naiping





	钟鹏的十篇日记  第三篇

钟鹏的十篇日记 第三篇  
有一天我睡醒之后发现自己遗精了...  
其实我这个年纪遗精也很正常，但是我觉得自己不对劲。  
在梦里，我和你做了。不是像之前那种用手或者用嘴，而是真的做了。  
我让你跪在床上，我用力的在你身后耕耘，你的声音很好听，每叫一声，都能让我更加兴奋。在最后，我即将缴械投降的时候，我说了一句让自己立马惊醒过来的话。  
“阿塔潘，我爱你。”  
不对劲，肯定不对，你只是我的好朋友，我只是对你占有欲多了一点，我怎么可能对你有爱呢！  
一定是我的生活里只有你，所以我才有了这样的梦。  
于是，我每天都去夜店，让那些大胸翘臀的妹子围着我。  
我要忘掉我和你的那些事情，我们做的那些事都太不对劲了，朋友之间不应该是我们这样的相处...  
我们这样的相处，太像谈恋爱的恋人了...我们不能再这样继续下去了！  
但那次我是真的喝多了，我没有钱回去了。习惯性的打给了你，毕竟无论什么时候都会接我电话的人，也只有你了...  
其实我很高兴，当看着其他人都自己东歪西倒的自己打车离开时，我却只用站在一旁，等你来接我就好。你会扶着我，不会让我磕磕碰碰，更不会让我摔倒。  
但我站在门口却看见你正望着马路对面的那群女生，那些女生身材好，颜值高，可能技术也不错，我心里莫名的一股怒气。  
我让你来接我，但你还有时间看其他女生！其实，我说不清生气多一些，还是害怕多一些。  
如果你真的谈恋爱了，那我怎么办...  
于是我拉着你回你宿舍了，还强迫着你给我口出来...  
只有这个时候，我才觉得你是属于我的。我的阿塔潘还是我的，他从不曾属于别人，只有我钟鹏一个人！  
从那次之后，我频繁的喝酒，即使没有醉，甚至没有喝多，我也会让你来接我。不用多说什么，只发给你定位，你就会来接我。  
有人担心的感觉真好，有你担心我的感觉，最好了。  
大概，是你让我有归属感。但是这一切都不对，我不该对你有这样的感觉。  
可我还是自私的想霸占你。  
俗话说的好，男人有钱就变坏。  
所以我必须要控制你的金钱，那你就没办法和女生约会，自然也会减少和别人出去玩的机会。  
于是，我明明自己有钱，我也会让你过来给我付钱。我要花光你的钱，让你除了我，没办法和别人呆在一起，你必须是我的，也只能是我的。  
我会负责你的全部花销。你的早饭，我帮你买，你的午饭，和我一起吃，你的晚饭也和我一起。  
可是，我算漏了...  
你的零花钱也是固定的，禁不住我的夜夜笙歌...  
你不告诉我，我也没有考虑到，你为了支撑我的花销，竟然悄悄去兼职。  
我不打算阻止你，你去兼职，那就更没有空余时间。  
你的兼职工作，不会很累，我都和老板娘说好了，只让你做一些轻松的点餐，送餐不能让你做，你一个人在外跑，我可不放心。  
你兼职的地方离每次接我的地方，那么近...  
是不是因为你也想离我近一点呢？  
阿塔潘，你对我来说一定是特别的...  
特别到，我捧着怕你摔了，含着怕你化了...  
究竟...我对你是什么感情...


End file.
